Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a cultivation management apparatus for edible perennial herbaceous flowering plants and bulbs and tubers, more particularly, to a cultivation management apparatus for edible perennial herbaceous flowing plants, which allows the plants to root and take root and to grow stably in a constant immersed state in order of 40%˜50% of water with low temperature treatment for dormancy by filling a movable water tank flowerpot with a moisture absorption member by in the order of 50% of the pot and by filling thereon a plant growth soil member consisting of a mixing oil (culture soil optionally comprising solid fertilizers or organic fermented mixing soil) up to the upper portion and arranging a partition for partitioning off the moisture absorption element from the plant growth soil member.
Background of the Disclosure
Generally, perennial herbaceous flowing plants have roots and stems lasting several years and sprout and bloom every spring. Cultivation of the perennial herbaceous flowing plants is performed by cuttings. Typical examples of such the perennial herbaceous flowing plants include water dropwort, edible asparagus and the like.
Bulbs and tubers are the plants having roots shaped like a ball that grows into a flower or plant. The bulbs and tubers include spring planting bulbs and fall planting bulb. The spring planting bulbs are planted in spring and flower from summer to fall. The fall planting bulbs are planted in fall and in low temperature treatment for dormancy in winter, and flower in spring after breaking the dormancy. Edible bulbs and tubers include bracken, beet, wild chive, mugwort, bamboo shoot, water dropwort, chili pepper and cucumber and similar edible green and root vegetables.
Such the edible perennial herbaceous flowing plants and the bulbs and tubers are planted and rooted in the bare ground by cuttings from farms. After growing for a predetermined time period, they are sown and have a merchantable quality as edible vegetables.
Especially, when planted on a farm in fall by the cuttings, using nodal cutting and rooting, water dropwort (or wild parsley) is rooted and grows in the bare ground over a period of time. While rooting is performed in an immersed state of the bare ground in order to form wetlands, propagation by cutting is performed.
After that, the water dropwort (or wild parsley) is under the low temperature treatment in winter and stores nutrients in a bulb during the period for dormancy. In spring again, normal growth starts and flows. When growing completely, the water dropwort is harvested and used for food.
In such the cultivation, the bare ground is immersed like a puddle for the cutting process. After rooting (or root-taking), the water in the puddle has to be drained by using a water pump and the cultivation requires a particular place, in other words, the bare ground in which the puddle can be formed. However, the naturally formed bare ground is hard to find and the puddle has to be artificially formed in the bare ground disadvantageously.
Moreover, the water pump has to be always arranged to drain the water in case of rain and a house has to be formed for temperature management. Also, growth is performed in a natural state and forcing culture is difficult in such the cultivation.
The growth lasts in the order of the fall, winter (the low temperature treatment) and spring. Accordingly, the number of harvests in a year is limited and it is impossible to harvest in fall and summer.
Meanwhile, in case of cultivating the plants in a movable bottom watering flowerpot to solve the disadvantages mentioned above, culture soil or organic soil has little moisture in the cutting process so that normal rooting and root-taking may not be performed disadvantageously and that root may be taken on the moisture absorption material. Accordingly, there are many problems with recycling of the moisture absorption member in a compensatory planting.